Just Like Summer
by purrpleemoons
Summary: It just feels like summer whenever I'm around you. {RECE}
1. 01

_new story, enjoy xx_

:::::: **01** ::::::

"The Hunger Games please." I asked the librarian. She nodded and handed me the beloved book. I made my way to a quiet spot in the library, my Doc Martens tapping on the wooden floor. I relaxed as I opened to the first page.

Books was where I felt at home, Books were...me.

"Um, excuse me?"

I looked up to meet eyes with one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. A petite girl with long red hair and full bangs hung in her rare amber eyes stared back at me.

"Uh..yes?" I pushed my book aside.

"I'm new to this library and I'm looking for a certain book." She mumbled quietly, her eyes on her TOMS.

My eyebrows rose. "You need some help?" I asked. I knew this library backwards, forwards and sideways.

"I hope it's not too much trouble.." She said softly, her eyes meeting mine once again.

"Oh of course not, what book?" I stood up, noticing that she was the perfect height for around the neck hugs. I bit my lip, shaking those thoughts from my head.

_I just met her for Christ's sake!_

"To Kill A Mocking Bird."

I nodded, a smile slipping on my lips. "That's a great book." I said.

She smiled, and it made butterflies erupt in my stomach. She was utterly beautiful. "Definitely."

"Let's go," I brushed past her, leading the way. I noticed that she smelled like the sunshine, like..summertime.

I walked down the isles to the author's last name and _voila_, there was the book. I took it from the shelf and handed it to the beauty standing beside me. She gave me a grateful smile that made my heart swell.

"Thank you so much." She said shyly.

"It was no problem." Silence. "Well, I better get back to my book."

She blushed. "Yes of course, um but before you go, I'm CeCe."

"Rocky."

"Thank you again Rocky. Well, see you." She gave me a small wave and turned around and left.

"Bye," I whispered.

_that was chapter one, review to make me smile_

_xx_


	2. 02

_two in one day! review plsss._

:::::: **02** ::::::

"What kind do you want?"

I looked up from my iPhone to meet the eyes of my friend Deuce Martinez. "Um, I don't know, plain black."

He nodded and went to go place the coffee orders at the counter. A couple of minutes later he came back with two cups in his hand. He handed me one and slipped into the seat across from me. I scrolled the contents of Twitter, sipping my drink occasionally.

"So Rocky," he said and I looked up. "What's got you so quiet?"

I knew what he was getting at. I'm usually very talkative - something was up. "What are you talking about?" I said nonetheless.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Is it a girl?" His eyebrow quirked. I pulled the cup to my lips to hide my smile. He caught it before it was too late. "It is a girl!"

I placed my cup down and laughed. "Okay, you got me." I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Her name's CeCe."

"Oh my God. Is she cute?" He urged, putting his cup down himself and leaning forward.

_Not even close, she was beautiful._

I can still remember how bright her eyes were. Whenever I thought about her, I think about summer. "She's more than cute." I said without thinking.

"Really?" His brown eyes widened. It was early in the morning and the sun was neutral against the Latino's caramel skin. "Tell me more."

"She's extremely shy and seems guarded. I want to know more." I confessed, running a hand through my hair.

Deuce nodded in response. "Interesting. So all you know is her name? no number, no nothing?"

"Not a thing."

"You know Rocky," He said to me. "You don't come off as a girl, even though you are. No offense."

I laughed softly, knowing that was the truth.

_no cece in this chapter but i'm proud of it. review!_

_xx_


	3. 03

_i finally got a cover for my stories! so happy!_

_this chapter is in cece's pov xx_

:::::: **03** ::::::

My nimble fingers clicked against the black laptop, my mind sucked into the world of writing. I swiped my full bangs to the side as I thought of what to type next. _She was inflicted by his gaze_, I thought with a smile and typed it.

"CeCe?"

I saved my draft and closed the laptop and slipped it under my bed. I padded into the living room and grinned when I saw my best friend Tinka setting the Chinese take out on the dining table. "Helloooo." I greeted, coming up behind her.

"I got you an egg roll, orange chicken and lo mein." She said simply, turning around. Her long blonde hair fell wavy at her hips, with which a headband pushed it away from her face.

"Can you literally get anymore perfect?" I asked, smelling the familiar yet delicious odor of my favorite food. We sat on the couch, and I opened the bag with chopsticks in it while Tinka used a fork. "What's the fun of eating chinese food without chopsticks?"

"You know how I feel about chopsticks CeCe." She murmured and swirled the noodles around the utensil.

"Okay, okay."

It was quiet for a moment, the only sounds were the clinking of forks and chopsticks, slurping and swallowing. "So, CeCe," Tinka said, her light blue eyes on me. "When are you going to tell me about this mystery man?" She asked.

I almost spit out the contents of my egg roll. "What?"

She smirked. "You know, the person that's making you all happy and giddy for the past weekend."

_Has it really been a weekend since I had met her?_

"Say whatever you want Tinks, but she's not a guy." I blurted out. I continued to eat my food as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"Oh my gosh! What's her name!?" she asked incrediously, her appetite clearly gone.

"Her name is," I paused for dramatic affect. "Rocky."

Tinka stared at me for a minute and cocked an eyebrow. I stared right back at her before taking another bit of my egg roll. "Anyway it's not like I'm going to meet her. That was just luck."

"That's not true. You guys can meet, maybe you'll see her walking or something."

I chuckled, tucking a strand of red behind my ear, exposing a pearl earing. "Yeah okay Tinks. Can we not talk about it anymore? My chicken's getting cold."

_i decided to go back to capitilization. hope you liked it! review pls_

_xx_


	4. 04

_enjoy xx_

:::::: **04** ::::::

Two weeks later.

The thing about libraries was that they were a lot more fun with buddies. Right now, my head in a John Green book, totally into it but the familiar feeling of loneliness started to creep up on me. I was always a lonely person, Deuce was my only friend. I needed someone to fill that void.

"Raquel?"

I closed the book, recognizing my full name and left my glorious spot. Ms. Hedwig was a strong elderly woman with shoulder height grey hair and bright brown eyes behind glasses.

"A red head and a blonde has been looking for you for the past week. I just thought that I'd let you know." She said to me, a twinkle in her gaze.

I smiled weakly. "Thanks Ms. Hedwig. Do you know where they went by any chance?" I asked, putting my book into my messenger bag and looking up at her.

"Oh yes dear, they said that they will always be at the surf shop on seventy and second street."

I gave her a thanks and a grateful smile and made my way to a taxi that would take me to that surf shop.

::::::

I entered the shop, looking around for the familiar red color. I saw a flash of red and blonde at the far counter talking to a handsome man with beach blonde hair and blue eyes. I approached them, leaning next to CeCe.

She looked at me, then turned away, and then did a double take. "Oh my, Rocky!?" She asked, shock clearly in her eyes. Her friend raised her eyebrows, just as surprised.

"Hey," I smiled. "were you looking for me?"

She blushed effective immediately, and her friend chuckled. "Yeah..."

"It's fine, I was looking for you too," I blurted out.

"Oh okay," CeCe said sofly and fixed the brown beanie on her head. She looked at her irritated friend and blushed. "Oh! Rocky, this is my best friend Tinka."

The blonde with blue eyes smiled at me, extending her hand. I shook it. "Nice to meet you. Don't fuck her over."

My eyebrows shot up to my forehead. CeCe's cheeks got even redder and she swatted Tinka's hand away. "I-I won't."

"Well, I gotta run, Ty's expecting me. Bye hun!" Tinka said to CeCe and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. I ignored the swirl of jealousy in my stomach. "Bye Rocky."

She left in a flash of blonde and it was just me and CeCe.

"So..." I stretched out.

"So..."

"You're a surfer?" I asked, looking around the shop. I kind of hated the ocean, you know, sharks and all.

She chuckled and my heart rate accelerated. "No, never. I hate the ocean. I like to read and write." She replied, her eyes twinkling. She must have a passion for it.

"I love it read too, but I suck at writing." I mumbled and she smiled. "What do you write?"

CeCe pursed her lips, contemplating the question. "Well, there is romance, thriller and mystery. I write romance more than anything." She answered and tucked a strand of red behind her ear.

I nodded slowly. "Maybe one day I'll get to read them." I said without thinking.

"One day." She softly said.

"Can I get your number?" I questioned shyly. She smiled, her cheeks heating up, and took my hand. She opened up my palm, took out a pen and scribbled her number on my hand.

_awe how cute but cliche *wrinkles nose* review!_

_xx_


	5. 05

_thanks for all the sweet reviews and this is in cece's pov xx_

_[note:edited]_

:::::: **05** ::::::

It's been a week since I'd given Rocky my number. I was really anxious to whether she'd call me or not. I'm really hoping that she will. As I think this, I'm writing a poem about a man that lied to a woman he was in love with. I was interrupted by the ringing of my phone.

I answered it, clearing my throat. "Yello?"

"Yello, really?"

I blushed and chuckled. "Hello Rocky." I mumbled, closing my notebook and putting it into my drawer.

"Hey," she breathed. "sorry for not calling you sooner. You wanna go out for some ice cream?" She asked.

"Ice cream. That sounds great!" I said happily.

"Okay cool, I'll pick you up. Text me your address."

"Okay. Bye." I hung up and texted her my address. I hurried into the shower. I threw a band tee over my head and pulled up my skinny jeans. I fixed my beloved brown beanie atop my wavy red hair and slipped my feet into a pair of TOMS.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Rocky arrived.

Once we got to the ice cream parlor, I took out my money but Rocky refused. We walked down the almost empty pathway of the park, smiling at each other and stealing glances, but not really saying anything.

"Um," Rocky said, biting into her wafflecone, the light breeze blowing her hair back. "I wanna get to know you better, but I'm not good with friendships."

I gave her a crooked smile. "Me too. Okay," I suggested, sitting up. "let's play twenty questions."

Her eyes brightened and something in my heart got lightened. As if my heart had gotten plugged in. "Sounds good. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?"

"That's an easy one," I said. "green."

"My favorite is blue." Rocky blurted out, and then her cheeks tinted.

The sun was going down a bit, but we didn't care. A woman passing by with a baby in a stroller smiled at us - we smiled back. "Really?" I questioned, turning back to her. "You know, blue and green go together very well."

"You're right." She said excitedly. Man, she was so adorable when she was extremely happy. I looked down at my TOMS - it was something I did when I was nervous.

The wind began to pick up and it blew my beanie on the ground. Rocky was quick to pick it up. She placed it on my head and time seemed to slow down as she looked into my eyes and I felt something I never had before. _What was this feeling?_

She cleared her throat and I snapped back into reality. We had finished our icecream by the time we finished playing twenty questions and I had learned a lot about the brunette.

I learned that she's always wanted to cut her hair, she wore glasses for a short period of her life, she's a pretty decent dancer, she only has one friend (now she has two), reading is her life, she's never been in love, she's never seen amber eyes on anyone else but me, she wants a cat and many more.

She's also learned a lot about me, such as: I was born with this hair color, I can't sing to save my life, I adore dimples, my favorite food is chinese food, I have a knack for dancing, I love music, my family lives in California, I have a guilty pleasure for boy bands and lots more.

As I stepped inside my apartment and locked the door. I knew that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

_i thought this chappie was really sweet c: review!_

_xx_


End file.
